


First step: getting up

by NerdsLover



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsLover/pseuds/NerdsLover
Summary: How you managed to get Jim Moriarty on the right path.





	First step: getting up

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my Tumblr: #47 "You're seriously like a man child" with Moriarty.  
> I'm not a native, please, forgive my mistakes.

You had met Moriarty a few months ago. At first, he had alleged to be Richard Brook, an actor or that kind of sh*t, but you weren't stupid. When you had started to understand the situation, you had asked for the truth, and faster than that, please. _Now!_ He had had no choice but to confess everything. This was the first time you said him you loved him. Yes, you loved him, why wouldn't you? He had been manipulated by a crazy woman who, herself, had been locked up in a high security prison since she was five years old, in what alternative universe this situation could end well? In yours; love is stronger than everything, remember? All right.

So, this is how you had ended up at 221b Baker Street, when Sherlock Holmes came back from the dead. No, no, Jim hadn't killed himself, he wouldn't have dared, the fool! He was kindly waiting for you at home while you were gone to meet his best enemy to try to convince him Jim wasn't a monster. Easy peasy. No problem.

No, no, it wasn't sarcasm, you had managed to convince him surprinsigly easily, it was to believe the Detective already knew Jim just needed a hug and a big lecture. And he agreed to meet him without trying to kill him or calling Scotland Yard. As well, Jim had agreed to go apologizing without doing something as stupid as dangerous, and you would be there to make sure they both kept their promises. They should better. But... Well, there's always a "but" isn't it? Twenty minutes before the meeting, Jim was sitting in your sofa, refusing to move.

"Jim... Get up, please."

"No."

"Jim, get the f*ck up or you will be in big trouble, you jackass!"

"N.O.P.E."

"For God sake! **_You're seriously like a man-child_**! Move immediately your arse from this f*cking sofa or I'll make you and it will be really unepleasant!"

The greatest evil mastermind of his century looked up to you, he was just a scared puppy right now.

"Y/N, I'm... I'm afraid... What if Sherlock doesn't believe me? What about Eurus? What about my crimes?"

Well, you were really head over heels, to be honest. How could you resist to this? _How_? You couldn't. So you sat up next to him and said:

"Everything will be all right my love, Sherlock Holmes may be a lot of things, but he's not a traitor. He will keep his promises. I'll make him if I have to. now, come with me, come start a new life."

With that, he took your hand and smiled to you, getting up. You see, cometimes, even geniuses need to be comforted.

[Tumblr](https://i-m-sherlocked-twice.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
